A saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle which includes a vehicle body frame, an engine, and a silencer has been conventionally known. The engine is fixed to the vehicle body frame. The silencer is connected to the engine via an exhaust pipe and reduces an exhaust noise in discharging of the exhaust gas.
In a saddle-ride type vehicle including a multi-cylinder engine having two or more cylinders, there is known a configuration in which exhaust flow passages are separately arranged on left and right sides of a vehicle body. In Japanese Patent No. 4727503, a catalyst unit with a small size is provided in a middle of an exhaust flow passage (see Patent Document 1).